


Off the Hook

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Inspired by Real Events, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Plans, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Teenage Drama, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It’s good to know we’re on the same boat.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Miko Nakadai/Jack Darby – dropped call”

Miko pressed her lips together, absentmindedly strumming her guitar strings, a small note playing over and over. "So…Jack, do you have plans?"

Jack looked down at their hands, between them, barely touching. "Plans? For what?"

"The future?" Miko sighed, letting her hand drop from her guitar. "I know, it's weird, but do you?" She reached over, lifting her instrument up from her, setting it aside next to her.

"I think so." Jack replied, a tinge of uncertainty in his voice. "What about you?"

"Well, I have to go to Tokyo, sooner or later, when school's over…" Miko said aloud, her eyes looking away from him. "But after that, I don't know."

Jack didn't answer her at first, but he put a hand on Miko's own, squeezing slightly. "Miko, it's all right to not know. To be honest, besides getting into a decent college, I don't know what I'm going to do after high school either."

"Dude, I didn't think that you had no idea either, but it's good to know we're on the same boat," Miko reminded him gently.

"I know, I just…never thought…"

"Me either…"

"But it helps?" Jack asked hopefully.

Miko nodded. "You got that right."

They both smiled, eyes catching and holding.

"No dropped calls here," Jack replied back.

"Nope, and you're not off the hook either." Miko said, grinning.


End file.
